Talk:Who Framed Princess Dot? (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20131225231525
"Pistachio/Full Team Ahead" September 17, 2007 Barney runs into trouble when he can't stop eating pistachios. B.J. also needs to decide if he wants Riff, who isn't good at sports, on his baseball team. 2 "The Magic Words/Litterbot" September 18, 2007 Baby Bop finds out that the magic words to being polite are please and thank you. Riff also tries to find an easy way to pick up the litter, but the robot that he builds doesn't work as planned. 3 "Bop 'til You Drop/The Sleepless Sleepover" September 19, 2007 Barney steps in when Baby Bop gets a little too pushy and bossy with her friends. Melanie also can't sleep on her first overnight campout. 4 "Little Red Rockin' Hood/The Whole Truth" September 20, 2007 Barney tells Baby Bop the story of "Little Red Rockin' Hood" (Little Red Riding Hood, with a twist). B.J. also takes credit for a portrait of Barney that he didn't paint. 5 "The Wind and the Sun/The Nature of Things" September 21, 2007 After Baby Bop set up her lemonade stand, B.J. decides he wants to fly his kite right there. Rachel also throws her garbage on the ground in the park and finds out why it's important not to litter. 6 "The New Kid/Grandpa's Visit" September 24, 2007 Riff makes a new friend and B.J. gets jealous. Ryan's grandfather is coming to visit him, so he can't go to the movie theater with Barney and the others. He later learns his grandpa is more fun than he thought and in return, the two of them decide to go to the movies after all. 7 "Barney's Big Garden/Listen!" September 25, 2007 Everyone is busy working in the garden when Baby Bop decides she wants everyone to play. Riff also hears something in the park and tries to figure out what it is. 8 "Lost and Found/Pot Full of Sunshine" September 26, 2007 It's up to the gang to find the circus tickets that B.J. lost. Also, a flower that Baby Bop has been trying to get to grow, dies when it gets too cold out one morning. 9 "Trail Boss Barney/Get Happy!" September 27, 2007 Barney teaches everyone about teamwork as they visit a ranch. The kids try to cheer up a girl they meet in the park. 10 "For the Fun of It/Starlight, Star Bright" September 28, 2007 B.J. tries to keep up with Terry on the basketball court, but can't keep up. Also, Baby Bop seeing a falling star while camping with Barney and the gang in the park, and sets off to put it back in the sky. 11 "Big As Barney/No, No, No!" October 1, 2007 Ryan finds out what is special about himself, after he tries to be like Barney. Everyone also keeps telling Baby Bop no, and she gets mad. 12 "The Emperor's Contest/Beethoven's Hear!" October 2, 2007 Ryan thinks about cheating during a fishing contest. Barney invites Beethoven to explain how being deaf doesn't have to change your life completely. 13 "Guess Who?/Sweet Treats" October 3, 2007 Riff can't decide on a Halloween costume. Barney and his friends also go trick-or-treating in the park. 14 "Best In Show/The Chase" October 4, 2007 When the kids decide to have a Dog Show in the park, B.J. feels a little left out because he doesn't have a dog. Barney teaches the kids about a Native American tribe called "The Chase," showing them that working as a team is important. 15 "Dream Big/That's What A Mommy Is" October 5, 2007 Riff dreams of traveling to Mars, so he builds a rocket. The trip doesn't turn out so well, but Barney explains that Riff shouldn't give up dreaming. Baby Bop also learns what makes moms special 16 "The Shricking Blankey/The Awful Tooth" October 8, 2007 Baby Bop learns that growing is a good thing. Riff also has a sore tooth but is afraid of the dentist. 17 "The Blame Game/What's Your Name" October 9, 2007 Marcos accidentally breaks Melanie's art show project, but is afraid to tell her. Myra also decides she doesn't like her name. 18 "The Magic Caboose/B.J. The Great" October 10, 2007 Barney shows it's fun to go to new places and see new things by taking them on an imaginary journey. B.J. pretends to be a magician. 19 "Gift of the Dinos/A Visit to Santa" October 11, 2007 Barney reminds B.J. and Riff that Christmas is more than just getting gifts. When Melanie doesn't send her letter to Santa in time, Barney takes her to the North Pole to deliver it in person. 20 "Riff's Musical Zoo/The Princess and the Frog" October 12, 2007 Riff decides to create a musical zoo and gathers instruments that sound like real animals. Baby Bop watches Ryan's pet frog.